


The End of Humanity

by Tindahlia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also a little marshmallow, Also attempts at humor, And a monster racist, Angst!, Attempt at realistic society, Big Brother Sans, Big monsters, Drama!, F/M, Gen, Hate to Love, Like immediately after, Monster prejudice society, Not really a great person either, Nothing fluffy in the beginning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outrageously prejudice, Paranoid Sans, Post-Pacifist, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a self-loathing little snot, Reader-Insert, Sans Is A Dick, Sans is a marshmallow dick?, Slight Humor, Slow Burn, Tags are my favorite, also language, but not naive, fluff!, hopefully, later on, papyrus is pure, reader is female, reader/sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindahlia/pseuds/Tindahlia
Summary: The world as you knew it was changing. Not only were monsters real, but now two of them were invading your apartment!Your life has gone from calm and quiet to utter hell overnight. No one wanted these demon-things around, yourself included.At least the tall one is nice. His brother on the other hand...





	1. Setups are a Bad thing in a Good World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stopped breathing as you glanced at the tv. 
> 
> There were bold, red letters running across the bottom. “Emergency: Monsters in Ebott.” 
> 
> On the screen, you saw them. 
> 
> A small army of them.

The letters at the bottom of the screen read “Monsters Loose”. The tv light flickered as the picture cut from video to video of eyewitness reports. The video that they showed was blurry, probably taken from a phone. You fell silent as you watched, eyes squinting to focus on what was happening. 

 

“You see that?” A man’s voice echoed in the back of the video. He sounded nervous. “Over there.” 

 

The video zoomed in towards the trees, making the picture even more blurry. It looked like they were following a hiking trail.

 

Another voice, female, responded to him. “I don’t see anyth-”

 

The video shook as a tree limb bent. The girl in the video stifled a scream and then huffed for breath. The camera refocused on the limb, now bent over. That wasn’t a small tree either, you thought to yourself. Maybe a bear did it.

 

There was a pause. You leaned in.

 

…

 

“Mayb-”

 

A huge, white figure emerged from the trees and terrified shrieks erupted from tv. The video instantly blurred from a quick jerk. You could only assume it meant the two people gave up on videotaping and ran for their lives.

 

Your heart hammered in your chest as the anchorwoman’s demeanor began to crack when she spoke. She tried her best to keep composed but you could hear the hesitation in her voice, that tell-tale silence people made when they couldn’t speak another word without breaking into tears. You took a breath, not realizing you’d held it during the video. That was the twentieth eye witness account.

 

Something strange was going on at Mount Ebott.  

 

It took all your courage to leave the futon you were huddled on and look out your apartment window. You slowly lifted one blind up and scanned outside. The little brick walkway that crossed in front of your apartment and into a nearby park was empty. Not a person in sight.

 

What was happening?

 

“-of what can only be described as a large animal.”

 

You hurried back to your futon and grabbed the remote, turning the volume higher to figure out what you just missed.The same video was playing again, this time slowed down to a frame by frame speed. It paused on the white figure. The picture was fuzzy but you knew one thing for sure. Whatever that is, it’s too big to be a bear.

 

The image stayed up in the corner of the screen as it zoomed out, a new host had taken the anchorwomans’ place. “Local authorities have been called in to the scene for investigation.” He paused for a second, as if listening to something. “I remind everyone within a ten mile radius of Mount Ebott to stay indoors.”

 

You leaned back in the couch and took a long breath. You pulled out your phone to calm yourself down but you could hardly focus on it.

 

It began this morning.

 

* * *

 

 

You just got home from university about fifteen minutes ago. It was your day off from work and you’d take full advantage of it by lazing around for the rest of the day. You quickly changed into your PJs from this morning and poured yourself a bowl of cereal to make up for missing breakfast earlier. The freedom felt good.

 

You finally had your own apartment after months of searching, and it felt great to be on your own, all alone. Save for your pet cat, Lucky of course.

 

You settled down with your laptop and opened it up to your social network. A message was from an online friend was there to greet you.

 

**sweetsbee (8:46 pm):**

morning! <3 how’d class go?

 

You smiled and took a bite of your chocolate puff cereal. You got to know Sweets over an online forum about a two years ago when you joined video game chat room. She messaged you soon after and asked if you wanted to be friends. Reluctantly, you said yes and she pestered you for hours after that. For the first few days, you thought she was a creep until she started to send you cat videos. The rest was history.

 

**FelineBlue (10:23 pm):**

Fine. Already getting tired of getting up this early though. It’s only been like 4 weeks of school?

**FelineBlue (10:23 pm):**

I’m ready to be done.

 

**sweetsbee (10:24 pm):**

you’re almost done though right?

  
**FelineBlue (10:24 pm):**

Yeah. Last semester then graduation and I’m outtie.

 

**sweetsbee (10:24 pm):**

almost there :D

 

You smiled and started to scroll through your news feed. Three scrolls down and a video catches your eye. “YOU WON’T BELIEVE THIS!!!” The title was in bold, red letters. Normally these videos annoyed you and you’d keep on scrolling. Most of them were pretty dull or fake anyways, but your curiosity piqued when you noticed the location the video was taken. Mount Ebott.

 

Mount Ebott was on the outskirts of your town. You didn’t know why people liked hiking that mountain so much. You had heard horror stories of people dying there because of a curse or something. It wasn’t hard to believe that people would die there. It wasn’t a particularly safe area with steep crags or crevices hidden in the dense forest off the trail. But you weren’t one to believe stupid superstitions like black magic or curses.

 

Against your better judgement, you clicked the silly-looking video and watched. It was a group of people, about your age, who were “braving the mountain at night.” Actually, evening since the sun was still out. These people didn’t strike you as particularly smart though so you let it go. They were about to throw a rock.

 

**CRACK!**

 

You jumped a little and watched as they recoiled from the sound. You vaguely remember the day before. There wasn’t any rain in the forecast but you could have sworn you heard what sounded like a lightning crack.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” One of the people in the video grabbed the camera and pointed it to the sky. You narrowed your eyes. There was a dark, line that broke across red sky, the pattern reminded you of broken glass. It looked like someone ripped the sky open.

 

“Whoa…” You watched as the air pulsed once. Twice. And again before finally closing in with the last ripple like an ocean wave.

 

You blinked and let the video play again in your head. Huh… for once, you actually were amazed one of those clickbait videos. You were tempted to watch it again but moved on.

 

\- - -

 

It was noon when you got the text from your mom. You were working on some homework when your phone beeped.

 

**Mom (12:03 pm):**

Did you see the news?

 

**You (12:03 pm):**

No. Why?

 

After sending it, you stood up and grabbed the remote.

 

“Breaking news,” the anchorwoman said, “several campers have reported strange noises coming from Mount Ebott within the last few hours. Eyewitnesses have described everything from loud roars to what sounded like ‘an army’ of people in the forest. Take a listen to our reporter.”

 

You grabbed your phone again and sent your mom another text.

  
**You (12:05 pm):**

What about it?

 

Soon after you sent that you got a response.

 

**Mom (12:05 pm):**

That’s near you right? Be safe.

 

You rolled your eyes. It wasn’t like you were going to go out there by yourself anyways.

 

**You (12:05 pm):**

Will do.

 

\- - -

 

You left your tv on the news while you continued your homework. It sounded like the reports kept coming in. The stories all mentioned a variety of animal sounds, lots of shuffling, and even yelling from the top of the mountain. You weren’t paying much attention to it until you heard the mayor of the city issue a statement that camping or hiking the trails on Mount Ebott was prohibited until park rangers could investigate.

 

You took a break to check online. A lot of the videos were showing up your feed. One even got ten thousand views in just two hours.

 

“Funny how people will freak out over the littlest things huh?” You turned to Lucky who was lying at the other end of your futon in a happy cat-loaf.

 

He only glanced at you, soft brown eyes a stark contrast against his tabby fur.

 

“I mean, it’s probably just an animal venturing too close but everyone will just latch on to the next big thing just to get noticed nowadays. It’s crazy.”

 

He blinked and slowly dipped his head down to sleep.

 

"Exactly.” You agreed and closed your laptop.

 

\- - -

 

Apparently, the weird clickbait video you saw before, with the crack in the sky, got linked to the noises on Mount Ebott. You were starting to think it was ridiculous how many people were getting so worked up over this.

 

More videos and more accounts started pouring in, each one getting more and more vivid stories.

 

“They were massive! Biggest thing I’ve ever seen. It was all white and furry, like a… a cow or a goat.” According to the reporter, this man was out jogging the trail on Mount Ebott. Unlike all the others, he actually saw something. But… a goat?

 

“How big?” The reporter asked.

 

“As tall as a house.”

 

You raised your eyebrow and glanced up to picture a goat that big.

 

The man continued. “It had horns too! Long horns. And fangs.” He hesitated to go on. He looked scared, for sure. Really scared actually. “And… I-I swear it had armor o-or something like that.”

 

“Armor?” The reporter questioned, suddenly looking skeptical.

 

“Armor!”

 

“And what did you do after you saw it?”

 

The man pointed in the opposite direction. “I ran for my life!”

 

You thought the reporter was as tired of this nonsense as you were. She hesitated then continued. “Do you think it’s possible that this was some sort of prank?”  

 

The man’s expression suddenly turned dark. “I know what I saw and it wasn’t like anything I’ve ever seen before. It was some sort of monster.”

 

\- - -

 

It’s funny how people latch onto a word. Suddenly “monster” sightings were popping up everywhere online and on the news.

 

Apparently, someone got the idea to send a drone to scout Mount Ebott. Now there was a special live coverage on the news as police were preparing a camera. It took several minutes of flying before something interesting popped up on the drone’s camera feed.

 

“What’s that?” The reporter asked the camera and police officer directing the drone.

 

You squinted as you watched the feed. Trees were rustling in a long string and you could just barely make out dottings of color beneath the brush. The drone got closer towards the rustling brush. You hesitated to think this but it really did look like a small army hiding somewhere down there. A big… small army.

 

“Do you see…” The reporter trailed off, unsure of what to make of it.

 

Suddenly a beam of blue light shot from below at the drone. The reported visibly jumped as the feed went to static. You felt your heart suddenly race.

 

“We… We lost the feed.” The reporter stated, then very quietly turned to the police officer and muttered. “We just got shot out of the air.”

 

* * *

 

 

You watched the news as you tried not to panic. The news kept dropping the word “monster” to describe the picture of the white figure on screen. It wasn’t funny anymore. You were holding your cat close as you watched the tv.

 

“A new statement was issued.” The host began. “Anyone within Ebott County is being asked to stay indoors.”

 

You anxiously glanced through your phone. Reports were getting more and more sparse. No new footage ever since the the latest appeared to be near the base of the mountain. Your phone buzzed. It was your mom calling.

 

“Hello?” You answered.

 

“Are you okay?” She quickly asked. “Are you inside?”

 

“I’m inside, I’m fine.” You tried to hide the nervousness in your voice. You tried your best to reassure her. “Don’t worry, kay? I honestly don’t think it’s any big deal. Things just got out of ha--”

 

You paused, hearing what began as a low whine. It quickly grew in intensity before you realized it was emergency sirens.

 

“Mom!?” You called to her through the phone, suddenly panicking.

 

“What?” She answered, panic growing in her own voice. “What! What’s the matter?!”

 

You stopped breathing as you glanced at the tv. There were bold, red letters running across the bottom. “Emergency: Monsters in Ebott.” On the screen, you saw them. A small army of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHH.
> 
> Setting the tone and background for a story is not as fun as angst and fluff but it must be done. Hopefully it wasn't too boring!  
> This is my first shot at writing something more than chat-style rp posts :'O I'm really not a great writer but I love Undertale so much. That's what's important though... right?


	2. Are We There Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You turned the key and stepped inside. You paused. 
> 
> The two skeletons inside your apartment paused. 
> 
> Then you screamed.

The edge of the city slowly came into view as you leaned against the window. You were riding the city bus to get back to your apartment. Aside from the occasional cough from someone in the back, it was quiet. Somber.  

 

  
It had been two weeks since you evacuated, along with most of Ebott’s residents. The mayor issued that everyone leave the city within the first hour of the monsters' arrival. You, like some others, didn't leave immediately and hoped to wait out what would happen next. Then the military was called in and everyone else left out of fear or by force.

 

  
That was then. Now, the city was deemed "safe" for re-entry. You’re not sure why. Rumor has it that monsters are still in the city. Alive. What kind of military allows potential terrorists free reign of their land?

 

  
You huffed and shook your head.

 

It was ridiculous and nothing about all this made sense to you. You assumed everyone else thought the same and weren’t happy. If it was your choice, Ebott would still be locked down. But eventually everyone has to go back home and back to work. As bad as returning to a monster-ridden town was, it was better than spending another week with your mother. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mom, I'll be fine.” You insisted one final time. “They wouldn't have allowed people back into Ebott if it wasn't safe. Plus I have to go back to work.”

 

“Do you really have to? You know... you can stay with us as long as you need.” Her eyes darted between you and the road as she drove. Every few seconds she would look over her shoulder for cars behind her. No cars, same as 5 seconds before. Being around her made you incredibly anxious all the damn time.

 

“I have to go back to work.” You repeated and watched out the window.

 

“I just don't like you being back in that city with all those t… things around.”

 

“Believe me, mom, I don't either. But I'll be fine. I just needed a place to stay with the evacuation order.” That wasn't completely true. You were definitely scared when the monsters first arrived and turned to your family by default. As much as your mom made you angry, being with your family made you feel safe.

 

Your mom stayed silent for several seconds. “Do you promise to keep your phone on and the volume up?”

 

“I will mom.”

 

There was silence again. Your mom didn't like to listen to the radio on trips. She preferred not to get distracted by it which made long rides incredibly awkward when no one was talking. You liked to think it didn't bother you by now but you felt weird every time it went quiet.

 

“I just want you to be safe.”

 

You smirked a bit and shrugged. “You don't think I'll be safe with my Monster Slayer?” If your mom was worrisome and intolerable, your dad was the complete opposite. He was… different for lack of a better word. Once he had heard about the monsters he took advantage of the opportunity to go full apocalyptic. Before you left home, he gave you an 18 inch tactical machete as a parting gift. You laughed when you saw he engraved “Monster Slayer” on the blade. You dad was weird in a slightly cool way.

 

Your mom let out a grunt and rolled her eyes. “You wouldn't need a dumb knife if you would just stay home. We have enough room for you to live there until you get a new job.”

 

“I'm not staying with you guys.” You snipped, getting very tired of her insisting. She didn't understand anything. You had made it clear before that you couldn't leave your job or drop out of university after working so hard to get there. You didn't want to tell her that you couldn't stand living under her roof again but if she kept pestering, it might come out. “I have to finish this semester… I'm so close to graduating.”

 

“Okay…” She finally relented but not without the poorly hid hurt in her voice.

 

The rest of the trip was silent.

 

* * *

 

 

The bus stopped again and you waited. Your stop was three more after this. Lucky meowed loudly from the cat carrier on the seat next to you. When the evacuation was ordered you got out of there with just him and the necessities. You took a pet him through the carrier and glanced out the window.

 

Bright yellow caught your eye, making you shoot up in your seat. A monster.

 

It was light blue like the sky and tall. It reminded you of a bunny with it’s long ears but was standing on two feet. Running towards the bus.

 

Someone else must have seen it too.

 

“Monster!”

 

You turned in your seat to see an old, fat woman with her hands against the bus window. Several more people crowded against the glass.

 

You jerked back to your seat as the the bus accelerated away.

 

“Wait!” A man in the back of the bus stood up and walked towards the front. “It wants on.”

 

“Sir, sit down while the bus is moving.” The bus driver responded and kept driving.

 

“It’s trying to get on. Stop for it.”

 

“No I don’t. Go sit down.”

 

“You need to stop for the monster.”

 

“I have the right to refuse service. I refuse to let that _thing_ on _my_ bus. Go. Sit. Down.”

 

The man hesitated then returned to his seat. He kept his eyes down as he walked back, avoiding the dirty looks from the other people on the bus. You gave him a stern look as well. This man could have doomed everyone. For all he knew, the monster wanted to kill everyone. Monsters didn’t belong on buses anyways.

 

The rest of the ride was quiet, bordering awkward-silence. Most of the ride was spent looking out the window. The city looked different now. Felt unfamiliar. Ever since you moved here, you thought it was a still, tired little place save for the occasional police siren. Now it felt… dirty and unfamiliar.  

 

The bus slowed to a stop again and you waited, giving one last glare to the man as he passed. The next stop was yours. Thank goodness. The bus continued its route.

 

\- - -

 

You grabbed your bags and cat carrier when it was finally your stop and began the walk to your apartment. The nearest bus stop was two blocks away from the complex. Normally you enjoyed this walk but with the bags it felt grueling. Lucky just kept meowing in his carrier.

 

One block down and your shoulders were aching. After a three hour car ride and a one hour bus surrounded by sticky, sweaty people you wanted nothing more than to shower and rest. To go back to normal.

 

“Stop!”

 

Immediately you stopped and turned.

 

“Stop it!”

 

Someone was screaming between two buildings near you. You took a deep breath and waited but you were prepared to drop everything and run. There were other sounds between screams. Talking and muffled hits.

 

“Help! Help me! They're--”

 

Your heart raced as you took a shaky step forwards. In the shadows, 30 feet away were three men... And a green monster. You stopped.

 

“You'll kill me! They're killing me!”

 

You backed away from the alley. There was yelling and cries but you heard nothing. You saw nothing as you continued the walk towards your apartment. Eventually there was quiet. Probably from being too far away to hear anything, you reasoned. You kept walking and forgot everything that just happened. Nothing happened.

 

\- - -

 

You fumbled with your key in front of the door. The only thing on your mind now was your warm bed and beautiful silence. You pushed the key in and turned. The door didn’t open. It locked? Shit. You were sure you locked it before you left.

 

You turned the key again and this time the door opened. You stepped in.

 

The two skeleton monsters inside your apartment paused.

 

You paused.

 

There was a pause.

 

Then you screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! Who's ready for the brooooosssssss?! Bring on the skeles (ง •̀ω•́)ง✧


	3. That Time When You Ate My Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You eat animals but humans are disgusting?”
> 
> “I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN.”
> 
> You narrowed your eyes at the monster. “You ate my cat.”

You stood breathless and stared. One monster had shopping bags in hand while the other held some food cans. 

 

You let out a small squeak that strengthened into an unholy banshee shriek. 

 

“SANS!” one yelled.

 

It speaks. You screamed louder at that and dropped your bags. 

 

“shhh shh! calm down,” called the other.

 

Both of them speak. Oh god, they’re talking monsters. 

 

“HUMAN, PLEASE STOP SCREAMING AND LET US EXPLAIN.”

 

You did not stop. In fact, you screamed louder and spun to run out the door before it shut itself in your face. 

 

“look, you gotta calm down.”

 

You made a break for it past the two monsters and into your bedroom, closing the door and locking it as fast as you could. Instantly, you began propping the chair, hamper, and anything within reach against your door for extra protection. Those monsters were big. You needed more than a measly locked door to keep them out. Furniture would keep them out for sure. 

 

There were sounds on the other side of the door too. You could swear you heard sounds. Scraping or plotting. Whatever it was, it was sounds from those monsters.  

 

Freakin’. Monsters. In your apartment of all places! A horde of cockroaches would be more welcomed in your apartment than  _ monsters _ .

 

You huffed for breath and stared at the mess in front of your bedroom door. Nice. Sealed tight with no way in. 

 

You paused. 

 

No way in. No way out… 

 

If it wasn’t for the adrenaline, you’d be crying. Sealed in a room with inevitable death on the other side. You weren’t going to lose it though. You were going to think good thoughts. Thoughts like... Escaping. That’s a good thought. How to escape? You mused. 

 

Your cell phone. 

 

Hands quickly searched your pockets but found nothing. You had put it in your bag earlier to get the apartment key. Hell. Okay. Next option…  

 

Monster Slayer...  

 

You shook your head after a long pause. It, too, was in your bag, wrapped in papers to avoid suspicion on the bus. Plus you didn’t want to resort to fighting your way out. Monster Slayer was just a joke anyways. A real machete, yeah, but you didn’t know how to use one. How do you kill skeletons anyways? They’re dead already!

 

You huffed and resolved to being sneaky rather than fighting your way out.

 

The window?

 

You made your way to the window and glanced down at the little brick walkway below. Your apartment was two stories up. If you tried to escape from the window, you’d be fortunate to crawl away with two shattered femurs and maybe a few broken ribs... 

 

You stepped away and returned to the locked door. No need to be crazy now. You’d play the smart game and simply wait them out. Monsters might be like wild animals, more scared of you than you are of them. 

 

You wiggled past the hamper and pressed your ear to door. There was a long period of silence before you lost all hope. It was faint… but you heard voices out there. 

 

Stay calm, you told yourself. You had to hold on to what sense you still had and panic.  

 

A sound from the other side pulled your attention back to the door. It sounded like scraping against metal. You shivered and tried not to think about what those things could be doing. Thank god you were safe in your room. It was lucky that you-- 

 

“LUCKY!” You jumped at your own scream, panic starting to wash over you again. You dropped the cat carrier in the madness. He was doomed out there! He’d be eaten alive for sure. 

 

You covered your ears and forced yourself to swallow the sick feeling in your stomach. It was too late now… 

 

Keep it together.

 

Wait it out. 

 

\- - - 

 

Sleep was getting harder and harder to fight. Adrenaline faded away long ago. 

 

You glanced at the clock by your bed. Almost 2 in the morning. You’d been locked up for… about 9 hours. Nine long hours of fear and frustration, exhaustion, hunger, and desperately having to pee.

 

Four hours ago, you hesitated to move the junk out of your door’s way. Now, you were just ready to leave. 

 

You pressed your ear against the door again and waited for any sign of life outside your door. 

 

There was nothing. 

 

Slowly, quietly, you unlocked the door.  

 

Everything was dark but your eyes had adjusted well enough to see the hallway was clear. A few small steps out and you were in the main room.

 

Your eyes quickly fluttered around before settling on the figure in the corner of the room. One of the monsters was laying on your futon. Asleep? You stared at it. In the dark, it almost looked like another human.

 

Where was the other? You glanced around for a moment then noticed your bags on the counter. Weird but whatever. Quietly, you grabbed your phone from the pocket, ducked behind the counter, and called the emergency number. 

 

It rang once… 

 

“Hello. What is your emergency?” The voice responded.

 

Sweet salvation at last. 

 

“I need help.” You responded with your hand cupped over your mouth and the receiver. “There are monsters in my apartment.” 

 

“Ma’am, I’m going to need you to repeat that.”

 

“Monsters.”

 

“WHY ARE WE WHISPERING?” 

 

You jumped and ran to the end of the kitchen. 

 

“Get back!” You whispered harshly at the incredibly large skeleton monster in front of you.

 

“DON’T BE AFRAID, HUMAN,” the skeleton monster held up his hands and took a slow step back. “I PROMISE I WON’T HURT YOU.” 

 

You tore your bag open, grabbed the machete, and held it out in front of you like a gun. 

 

“I-I SEE YOU DON’T BELIEVE ME. BUT FEAR NOT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NEVER GONE BACK ON A PROMISE.” 

 

“Get. Back.” You barked another whisper. The monster’s booming voice drown out your whispers. Your eyes flicked from the one in front of you to the one on your futon. 

 

“THAT’S MY BROTHER, SANS.” The skeleton smiled. 

 

The skeleton smiled. 

 

The. Skeleton.  _ Smiled.  _

 

“AND I AM PAPYRUS-- THE GRRRREAT PAPYRUS.” It continued, rolling the  _ r _ with it’s tongue. 

 

_ IT’S TONGUE. _

 

“WHAT AN INTERESTING EXPRESSION. I CAN SEE MY PRESENCE HAS YOU AT A LOSS FOR WORDS.”

 

“Shhhhhhh!” You hissed at the skeleton and glanced back at the other. 

 

Papyrus blinked and glanced over. “NOT TO WORRY, HUMAN.” he said, “MY BROTHER IS A HEAVY SLEEPER. HE WILL NOT WAKE UP WHILE WE CHAT.” 

 

You looked the tall skeleton up and down, still holding him at gunpoint with your machete. Now that you had a good look at him, you could see just how monstrous he was. Almost tall enough to reach the ceiling and surprisingly strong-looking for only a skeletal frame. The empty cat carrier on the counter caught your eye. 

 

“Are you going to eat me?” You asked.

 

“OF COURSE NOT! DO HUMANS EAT HUMANS?” 

 

“No, that’s cannibalism. That’s disgusting.”

 

“I AGREE. I CAN’T THINK OF ANYTHING MORE SICKENING THAN EATING A HUMAN.” The skeleton smiled again. 

 

Your eyes turned down for the first time since the conversation started. For some reason, that comment eased your nerves by a fraction. 

 

“You eat animals but humans are disgusting?” 

 

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN.” 

 

You narrowed your eyes at the monster. “You ate my cat.”

 

“I DID?” Papyrus contemplated this for several seconds before shaking his head. “NO. I’M SORRY BUT YOU ARE WRONG. I  _ FED _ YOUR CAT, NOT ATE HIM.”

 

Papyrus knelt and grabbed a small metal dish from the floor, turning it to show you the kibbles inside. Lucky came running from the bathroom at the sound of food and meowed for Papyrus to set the dish down. 

 

You fell silent. Lucky was a lazy cat that would get spooked with new visitors. To see your little fraidy cat being so friendly with a monster was bizarre. 

 

“I-I don’t… understand… why did you feed him?” you asked. 

 

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM A MASTER IN CARING FOR PETS AND I COULD SEE THAT YOURS WAS HUNGRY. THEREFORE, I FED HIM.” 

 

“Master, huh?”

 

“PET EXTRAORDINAIRE EVEN. OFTEN TIMES, I WOULD HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR MY BROTHER’S PET.”

 

“You guys had a pet?”

 

“THE BEST TRAINED PET ROCK IN THE UNDERGROUND!” Papyrus beamed with pride. 

 

Your nerves subsided long enough for a smile to cross your lips. This monster- “the Great Papyrus” -was certainly odd. Odd in an okay way. 

 

“Thank you for taking care of Lucky.” You said, your voice no longer a whisper. 

 

A knock at your door pulled yours and his attention over. As soon as Papyrus moved out of the way, you ran past him to open it. 

 

Three police officers were at your door. 

 

“We got a call about someone needing help here. Something about monsters.” One of them spoke up. 

 

“I-I called…” You stuttered, eyes darting around at each of the officers. 

 

“Are there monsters here?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while to write because I wanted to get this right. I had the general outline written down forever but IT JUST DIDN'T FEEL RIGHT WHEN I TYPED IT!
> 
> After much brainstorming though it appears╭( ･ㅂ･)و I'm also super excited to post a new fanfic that I've been plotting forever now. Be prepared for some shenanigans. 
> 
> And in other news. Check me out on tumblr and ask questions bc I love them
> 
> (ノ・ω・)ノ https://tindahlia.tumblr.com


End file.
